How many significant figures does $0197.01239440$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{197.0123944}0$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{197.0123944}0$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0}{197.01239440}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 11.